Devices for mixing two liquid or fluid components, particularly resin and hardeners, are known. Because of undesired, premature reaction between the components, the mixing can be effected just before use, preferably in a certain mixing ratio, to achieve an optimum effect. According to previously known devices for dosing, i.e., determining, and depositing a certain mixing ratio, liquid to gelatinous ropes of the two components have been forced from tubes or cylindrical containers by means of pistons and mixed with each other. The known devices have either the disadvantage of a relatively inaccurate dosing and deposition of the mixing ratio or the requirement that special means are necessary for emptying. In some devices the entire contents must be used up at once.